Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to a structure of a thin film transistor substrate, in particular, relates to a thin film transistor substrate which can be used in a display panel.
Description of Related Art
Most thin film transistor displays include an active element array substrate. The active element array substrate is formed by disposing thin film transistors that control sub-pixels on a substrate.
A voltage is applied to thin film transistor from high to low. Hysteresis is an inconsistent phenomenon that occurs when the curve of current variation as the input voltage increases is inconsistent with another curve as the input voltage decreases. Hysteresis phenomenon makes thin film transistor difficult to control sub-pixel under the same input of voltage. Hysteresis will cause the display panel to show different brightness while accepting the same grey scale, and successively, causing flash or a ghost image on the display panel.